game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック, Metaru Sonikku), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Sonic'' series created by Yuji Naka. It is a robotic doppelganger version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly the most famous and deadliest creation of Dr. Eggman, having built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic and been created to match and surpass Sonic's abilities. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes since its inception and has at various points even betrayed and rebelled against Eggman more than once to pursue and achieve its own obsessive goals. "I >zzt< 'will' surpass you..." :—Metal Sonic, to Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Fadwa Souleimane (Arabic), Not Known (Australian), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Sander Poel (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Alexandre Gillet (French), Not Known (Galician), Marc Stachel (German), Kostas Philippoglou (Greek), Ido Mosseri (Hebrew), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Iphie Lubis (Indonesian), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Um Sang-hyun (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Anders Bye (Norwegian), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Vasily Zotov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Rafael Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Eric Donell (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), น้าอู๊ด หฤษฏ์ ภูมิดิษฐ์ (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Hernan Bravo (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. Past self Current 10 years later, Metal Sonic received a slight update in design which made him taller and gave him a more ellipsoid torso. He also gained more detailed hands, a brilliant blue paint job, joints on his arms and legs, and sharper eyeholes. * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Blue, Yellow, Silver, Red, White * Eye Color: Red with black sclera * Age: Not Known * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 100 cm (3' 3"); originally 765.4 mm * Weight: 125.2 kg (275.4 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Metal Sonic's single desire is to surpass and defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, and at one point went to incredible lengths to destroy its "loathsome copy" by betraying Eggman and transforming into the monstrous Metal Overlord. After its betrayal, it appears that Eggman placed some form of safeguard on it to ensure that Metal Sonic remains obedient to him. Despite this safeguard, Metal Sonic still retains its single minded desire to surpass Sonic. Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Cubot ** Orbot ** Dr. Starline * Zavok Family * Dr. Eggman (Creator) * Captain Metal (Pirate Counterpart) Neutral * Team Hooligans ** Fang the Sniper Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (organic template and arch-enemy) ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cheese the Chao ** Cream the Rabbit ** Big the Cat * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Sticks the Badger * Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** E-123 Omega * Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross ** Wave the Swallow * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat * Dr. Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Resistance ** Tangle the Lemur ** Whisper the Wolf * Dodon Pa * Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Having been created to destroy Sonic, Metal Sonic possesses incredible speed that can match up with the likes of Sonic's, incredible strength that lets him bruise even Sonic with a single punch, and rocket-powered flight. He also has sharp claws that allows him to scratch even the sharpest of metal (such as Eggman's escape pods). Metal Sonic has an array of weapons and abilities at its disposal that is capable of manifesting energy in different ways, such his defensive Black Shield or offensive Burst Shield. Metal Sonic's ultimate move, however, is the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Unlike many of Eggman's other creations, Metal Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to exceed his original design and take on incredible powers. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Specifications * Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip. Located in the head, this processor contains three output links. The internal CPU contains a system that is capable of executing mathematically logical enactment and a simultaneous analog neuro-connection between all components. In short, this allows Metal Sonic to react very quickly to certain situations. * Sub CPU: Neo Super DFX Chip, containing a five-link system connecting to all major body components governs the power control system. A Next Risk Chip Series III, with eight basic loading ports in each eye unit, utilizes RGB imaging in the optical area. * Frame: Monocoque titanium * Color coating: Reinforced blue metal tektite * Main engine: 250cc, 4-valve Orgon Fusion Engine ** Max power: 55ps/6800rpm ** Max torque: 7.54Kg-m/4000rpm * Secondary engine: Tesla Power Coil which produces electricity through electromagnetic induction. ** Max power: 256 Kw Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Black Shield * Burst Shield * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear * Crouch * Copycat ** Bat Guard ** Chroma Camo ** ESP ** Hammer Punch ** Knuckle Slam ** Tail Copter * Grind Step * Homing Attack * Item Box Transfer * Jump Dash * Kick Dash * Light Speed Attack * Light Speed Dash * Plasma Pulse Attack * Radial Burst * Ring Spark Field * Rival Takedown * Skim Boost * Slingshot * Somersault * Sonic Boom * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Team Ultimate * Trick Action * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack Move Skills * Supersonic speed * Enhanced strength * Enhanced durability * Flight * Claws * Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes * Telescoping limbs * Laser beam emission * Electric aura * Projectile body * Force-field generation * Power replication * Can predict Sonic's actions * Driving skills * Grinding * Extreme Gear riding skills * Hyper-go-on usage * Neo Metal Sonic transformation Feats Strength level * Metal Overlord has been shown to destroy islands. * Casually plows through metal, steel, concrete, and the Earth. * In a fight against Sonic destroyed a good chunk of the North Pole and a mountain. * Can fight evenly with Sonic ** Created multiple dust clouds the size of city blocks from clashes with Sonic * Can send multiple steel platforms flying through the air unintentionally when using his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. * Neo Metal Sonic obliterated a large section of Eggman’s ship with a lightning attack * Metal Overlord can lift and throw one of Eggman’s giant airships * Metal Overlord could fight evenly with Super Sonic. * Stunned Sonic by kneeing him in the stomach. * Created a 200 kiloton explosion. Speed * Matched the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Flew from the Earth’s atmosphere to Earth itself in seven seconds. * Flew out of Earth’s orbit and to Little Planet in a short amount of time after he was just revived and still damaged. * Metal Overlord could keep up with Super Sonic. Durability * Taken several beatings from Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. * Can survive without half of his body. * Tanked the Tornado getting rammed into him at high speeds. * Survived getting hit by Sonic’s Spin Attack which launched him through a glass panel of a rocket (that Knuckles couldn’t even break) that then exploded, he survived this when he was already badly damaged. * Tanked a hit powerful enough to dislodge a mountain sized rock. * Metal Overlord can tank hits from Super Sonic. * Survived atmospheric re-entry. * Blocked Chaos Spear and ESP. Skill * Captured Amy on Little Planet * Tricked four teams of three into giving him data so he could transform into Metal Overlord. * Snatched a Chaos Emerald from Sonic and Silver before using his Black Shield to negate Silver’s psychic powers. * Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0, who is supposed to be an improved version of him. * Held his own against Sonic the Hedgehog and [[Scourge the Hedgehog] at the same time.] * Effortlessly defeated a unit of G.U.N. Soldiers and stole a Chaos Emerald. * Held his own against Gemerl. * (Non-Canon) Took out Tails with the assistance of [[Bass].] * (Non-Canon) Lured [[Aki Light|MegaMan] into a trap to battle Sonic.] * Saved Dr. Eggman from an unknown creature in the Distant Abyss Zone by using his Burst Shield. * As Metal Overlord he nearly defeated Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who were in their Super forms at the time. * Was casually pummeling Shadow, Blaze, and Marine, and only lost when he let his guard now. * Imprisoned Metal Sonic 3.0 in another dimension. * Conquered the Eggman Empire. * Competed in the Olympics. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Neo Metal Sonic :Main article: Neo Metal Sonic When Metal Sonic went rogue under unspecified circumstances, it assumed an upgraded and more advanced form of himself called Neo Metal Sonic while he copied the other teams' data. In this form, he is known to be able to shape-shift/morph his form into silvery metal and take on the appearance of others, most notably Dr. Eggman, has limitless stamina and enhanced durability, and has the ability to fly and shoot lightning bolts from his hands. He is also able to copy the bio-data of others, allowing him to gain other people's abilities and skills. Super Neo Metal Sonic :Main article: Super Neo Metal Sonic By harnessing the Master Emerald's power for himself, Neo Metal Sonic is able to attain a Super State called Super Neo Metal Sonic. In this state, all of Neo Metal Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to project harmful energy blasts and bolts. Metal Madness :Main article: Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, a whip-like tail with spikes, and claws that can shoot spikes and crystals. In this state, he is so powerful that even with the seven Chaos Emeralds, the chances of beating him was slim. Metal Overlord :Main article: Metal Overlord After completing its transformation as Metal Madness, he was able to assume the form of Metal Overlord using the data of Sonic and his allies. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the power of flight. He also gains the ability to use Chaos Control. In this form, he becomes so powerful that even Super State users cannot harm him directly. His attacks are strong enough to stun Super State users, but not enough to penetrate their invulnerability. Master Overlord :Main article: Master Overlord With the bio-data of Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, and the Master Emerald itself, Neo Metal Sonic is able to transform into a giant, dragon-like robot called Master Overlord. In this state, Metal Sonic is even stronger than his Super Neo Metal Sonic state. Some of the abilities he commands include flight, crystal generation, and enhanced strength and durability. Crystal Sonic :Main article: Crystal Sonic When Metal Sonic has its metal frame transmuted by Crystalmancy, it turns into Crystal Sonic. In this state, Metal Sonic retains several of his abilities, but its new crystal frame renders its programming susceptible to the commands of the Crystalmancy's practitioner. Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Metal Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser, or even an asteroid, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Metal Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Metal Sonic has a few design flaws, as a number of his own techniques can prove detrimental to his internal systems. His Ring Spark Field for example, while having a wide area of effect, uses so much energy that it deceases his mobility. There is also the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which fries his circuity from the overloading process and can possibly destroy him if used for too long. Other Weaknesses * Thinks everyone is below him. * Metal being designed specifically to take the hedgehog down makes it difficult for him to battle foes who aren’t the blue blur himself or bare similarities to him. While he can still fare well against certain opponents, this weakness still comes back to bite him eventually. * Metal Sonic isn’t a perfect A.I., with his coding being preset with every buildup, and thus isn’t capable of improvising on the spot with each fight. Anything too unsimilar to the foes he faces should reasonably mess him up. * V. Maximum Overdrive and Ring Spark Field Attacks leaves Metal weakened for a few seconds. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic'' New World Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs * "What I'm Made Of..." - Crush 40, played during the battle against Metal Overlord * "Never Let It Go (Death Egg's Eye)", played during the battle against him in Sonic the Fighters. * "Metal Sonic" - Howard Drossin, from the Virtual Sonic album. * "Look-a-like" - Riu Konaka, from the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie * Metallic Madness - The Japanese music of this Round during present time is played during Metal Sonic's All-Star move, Maximum Overdrive. * Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Initially the stage music for the Stardust Speedway Bad Future round, the Japanese version became his boss theme in Sonic Generations, and is been used during in the final race against Metal Sonic in Episode II at the end of Death Egg Mk II Zone act 1. Sonic Mania features a composition based on the Japanese tune as well. The US version have also got two remixes, one that is unlockable from Sonic Generations and the other one as his boss theme for Sonic Forces. * "Versus Metal Sonic" - Played during the battles against Metal Sonic at White Park Zone and Sky Fortress Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. A remix of this is also heard when Metal Sonic uses his All-Star move in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. * In Sonic Forces, Metal Sonic' theme is called "Battle with Metal Sonic ver. Remix". This theme is played during the fight against Metal Sonic's replica. The theme is a remix of the original background music used in the US bad future version of Stardust Speedway from Sonic the Hedgehog CD. * In Team Sonic Racing, Metal Sonic's theme is "Team Ultimate: Metal Sonic", a remix of "Battle with Metal Sonic ver. Remix" that plays during his Team Ultimate. Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Metal Sonic Sonic News Network * Metal Sonic Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters